Lucifer's Bane
by RVCHVFL
Summary: The power of a woman's strength will destroy Lucifer once and for all. Lucinda, Daniel, Cam and the gang of fallen battle it out with some original characters.
1. Chapter 1

Her raven black hair whipped across her face as the wind rushed around her. The damp dark air filled her senses. Her blood pumped through her veins like a wild river. Her heart pounding like a drum. The darkness closed in on her fast, and with it her fear of the night and the creatures increased. She was alone in the darkness nothing but the sound of the crunching of leaves and twigs under her black boots to keep her company. She whipped her head back and forth trying to get her bairings trying to recall any memories that may aid her in her quest to get out of the woods.

The sound of stick popped loudly behind here. She scrambled behind a tree or what she thought was a tree for she could bearly see two feet in front of her.

Perhaps, she was not as alone as she thought.

"Shelby?" The girl cried out in a voice that almost sounded formidable.

Another stick popped then another. Each time getting closer and closer to where she stood.

"Shelby... this isn't funny. You can stop joking around." This time her voice did not hold the same sense of strength as before. Her sounds echoed amongst the trees and they replied with silence. Each second the girl grew more fearful. She knew of the creatures that hunted her in the night, the creatures that craved the smell of her fear, and would grin at the sight of her blood smeared amongst the dirt and dead leaves.

She crouched low to the earth. Perhaps, it was just a fox or a small woodland animals scavenging for food. She tried to calm her nerves and think rationally. But the adrenaline already rushed through her veins, her head felt light, and her stomach was in knots. She covered her mouth to prevent her from making to much noice on the off chance that there was a formidable foe near by. She tried her hardest to prevent her self from gasping for breaths. Truth was that she was scared, overwhelmed, and deeply troubled by the aching of his absence. She knew if he was here she would have no need to panic. But alas she was alone in the big dark forest nearly a mile from the safety of her own bed. A stick popped again this time very very close. She thought about crying out for help, but she knew one would answer. She whimpered, and gave away her location and drawing notice to her once safe place.

A creeping sense of terror drew her in. The hairs on the back of her neck alerted her to the dangerous situation she just got her self in.

A voice answered her. It slithered like a snake covered in green think slime. "Who do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who do we have here?" His voice was gritty like he had swallowed a fist full of nails.

She gasped in the darkness. She could not make out his face but she knew that was not a friendly voice.

She face was hot. She tried to find her voice amidst the fear that was crawling to the surface.

"Wha-, what do ya- you want?" She screamed out trying to sound scary but clearly missing the mark.

The man laughed, "So this the famously brave Lucinda Price." He sneered voice oozing with sarcasm. He gripped her forcefully by the shoulder pulling her up to her feet then slamming her hard against the tree trunk. The force pushed out all the air from her lungs and she cried out with a gut wrenching gasp. Her back screaming with pain. Tears welling in her eyes she could bearly see.

"Listen here, because I am only going to tell you once. You are coming with me. Now!" The man spit out. His face coming into view. He had fierce eyes and pale skin. His grip moved from her shoulder to around her neck. It was tight cutting off her air flow.

Something inside her snapped her fear that immobilized her was replaced by rage. She dug her nails as hard as she could into the hand around her neck. Unwilling to wait for his reaction, she smacked him hard against his face reapeatly. Crying out with every blow. His hands momentarily moved to the defensive to guard his face.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You sick freak!" She roared with the rage of a fierce lioness.

She tried her best not to make a note of surprise when she saw his dirty tethered wings coming out of his back like old strips of cloth.

The look on his face seemed somewhat surprised, but quickly turned to malice.

He grabbed her by her long mane. Drawing her head back and pulling her to her knees so she could kneel before him.

Looking down at her, "we can do this the easy way or hard way Lucinda. But the result is going to be the same. I'm going to him and trading your freedom for mine. But he never said you had to be fully attached. I don't think he would mind if you were missing a finger." He grinned in a way that made Luce want to vomit.

She knew there was no way she was going to win this fight, but she couldn't give up that easy. This entire time she thought he was one of Miss Sophie's goons. But it was clear she had more enemies than she thought. In that moment she thought of her love. She knew that if she gave up right now, she was giving up a future with him. She knew that in this moment she was not just fighting for herself, but him as well. She gathered up all the courage she had left and gave him one quick blow to the groin. The creature doubled over in pain releasing her hair. She took scrambled into action and ran not thinking about her sense of direction.

She painted, her heart racing. She glanced over her shoulder not paying attention that she plowed straight into someone.

Oh no.

In the moonlight, another one of the same creatures stood in her path. But this one was bigger, much bigger.

"I see Paul was unable to follow through. He only had one job. Get the girl." He called behind him. Three more men with dirty wings came into view.

This was it. Luce knew there was no point in fighting it as their pale ashy hands grabbed out for her. They smiled in a grizzly greasy way.

Lucinda squeezed her eyes shut unable to watch what was about to happen.

Then the ground shook and quaked. The trees were no longer silent. They creaked and swayed. There was a swift rustling of leaves. The men hollered. One begged for help from the others. Luce's kids flew open. She thought her eyes were playing tricks. What she saw could not be true.

The men we're dangling upside down their feathers entangled in vines. It was as if Mother Nature had heard her prayer and came to her rescue. Her vision blurred. Then she fell in a heap to the ground. She thought she heard a female voice calling out to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucinda's eyes parted and it was like she was seeing the sun shine for the first time.

"Shelby I had one insane dream" she croaked. Not realizing the painful scratchy throat she had.

She grabbed for her throat, before she heard a familiar voice.

"Finally your awake" A familiar boy with tostled moppy brown hair looked at her with soft eyes.

"Miles? What's going on?" She looked around curiously for the first time realizing she was not in her own bed but in the medic station of the school.

Then her dear friend Shelby chimes in, "well we were hoping you could tell us. You have been out cold for two days after male Barbie brought you in. He said he found you in the woods after you snuck out again. What were you thinking blockhead going out there on your own?"

"Daniel was here?" Just the mere mention of his name made her head light and the thought of his hands touching her warm skin made her stomach knot. She can't imagine the look on his face or the panic he was in. She knew how much he worried about her. She longed for his presence, his smell, just the mere sight of him to calm her nerves. She sighed thinking of the trouble she was going to be in for going out to see the dark shadowed announcers.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse. Her beautiful and formidable instructor entered the room. Shelby and Miles glanced at Luce with pity. Lucinda grimaced preparing for the worst

"Ms. Price," She began her eloquent speech.

"Do you have any idea what a danger you have put yourself in? It has come to my attention that you have disobeyed school rules and you were found in the woods outside school grounds in a state resemblance of near death. Your actions frightened that of your friends and loved ones and drove them in a panic. When Daniel found you he thought you were not going to make it, Ms. Price. I don't think you can comprehend the magnitude of pain you have subjected your friends too."

Lucinda felt her face getting hot from emotion. Her heart was heavy with regret. She never meant to hurt anyone with her rashness. She just needed answers to the million questions she had about her true identity. Tears brimmed on her eyelids, she was so upset, but she was trying hard not to embarrass herself even further.

The instructor began again, Lucinda cringed expecting another verbal lashing and possible expulsion. "That being said, the faculty has decided that you physical condition is punishment enough for your actions. We believe that whatever trauma you experienced in those woods is enough to convince you that wandering unsupervised off school grounds is incredibly dangerous."

Shelby, Miles and Luce were all shocked by the light sentence. Lucinda seemed to relax just alittle bit by the good news.

"Additionally a few members of the Fallen have decided that it is too risky to for you to live her without increased supervision so we have decided to add more members to our student body."

Lucinda lifted her head and her eyes widened. Could it be really true that her friends and possibly Daniel could be coming to her school? Her heart felt so full that it nearly bursted.

But Lucinda had so many more questions. Who were the dirty winged creatures that attacked her, and who or what saved her? Although her memory was foggy she could have sworn there had been a woman's voice calling out to her. Her experience in woods gave her so many more questions and few answers than she had expected.


	4. Chapter 4

flashback*

His body glided through the air with a sense of freedom never felt by any mortal man. His arms stretched out wide as the wind worshipped his presence. He closed his eyes for a moment as his gorgeous golden wings felt at home in the dark night sky.

However his moment of peace was short lived as another pair of wings came into view. A pair of beautiful white wings and a head of gold hair. Cameron sighed knowing that this was not going to be good.

"She snuck out again! I have lost sight of her!" The golden haired angel called out to him. Panic and frustration resonated in his voice.

"Don't panic. I'm sure she is going to some party on campus or something. That's what I would be doing if I wasn't stuck on guard dog duty." Cam tried his best to make his voice bitter. He didn't hate his brother. In fact, he loved his brother with his whole heart he was just tired of watching him go through the same scenario again and again. Part of him wanted to see him end up with his fairy tale love affair. But, after thousands of years his heart no longer held any hope. Lucinda was a great girl, but he knew it wasn't worth it to get attached.

His brother scowled and yelled, "can't you take this seriously just once! This time it's for real. I know it is. She will break it, and we can finally be free."

Cam couldn't help but feel sorry for him, after all these years he still had hope in his heart. But, this was their curse. Every seventeen years they found love and then Daniel was struck with inconsolable heartbreak. It was Cam's curse that he had to watch it all. Listening to Daniel's gut wrenching cries as Lucinda died in his arms over and over again. As a result, Cameron had all but given up on love knowing the devastation that it caused.

Cam softened his face and gave his brother a sad glance. "Alright, let's go find your rebellious jail breaker girlfriend. I'll take the woods. You go towards the school. She can't have gotten far. We will find her."

The air whooshed around him cradling his body as he jetted off at full speed towards the woods. He felt a strange energy as he came closer and closer towards the trees. He planted his feet near the edge of the forest. The foliage seemed to be aware of him being there. This was very strange and peculiar for him. Very few times in Cameron's life has he felt this mystical energy as old as he was. This power was strong and dark. Nearly reminding him of Lucifer. But it couldn't be these grounds were protected. There was no way Satan himself could be wandering these woods.

Carefully, cameron made his way towards the epicenter of this incredible energy. With each step the sky grew darker, and the oaks and the pines seemed taller. This was bad, really bad. If he knew Lucinda, she had away of getting into trouble, unimaginably large trouble. As much as he hated it, he was going to have to call for back up. He knew Daniel was going to make him eat his words for being so snarky.

Cam shot into the sky towards the direction of the white winged angel. He flew at a pace that would have made the eagles jealous. He reached him by the gymnasium. Daniel saw him and first smiled with happiness. But, the look on Cam's face must have registered with him by the time he got to speak because he was scowling. His handsome face was full of panic, his brows deeply furrowed. "What has happened? Why are you back so soon?"

Cameron glanced at him begrudgingly, "Don't panic buuttt... I think there maybe a sorcerer in the woods. Or possibly something or someone far worse."

"How can you tell me not to panic?! She is missing now! Why does she have to be so reckless?! Does she not see that I am trying my hardest just to keep her breathing? If something happens this time, she is not going to come back! I love her so much, but why does she have to be so difficult? It's like she has a death wish!" His fists were balled up in rage. He was clearly really really pissed.

Cameron seemed to like this Lucinda out of all of them. She was the baddest and the strongest. It was nice to have Daniel be angry at someone other than him self. Cameron loved Lucinda's rebellious nature and understood it far more than Daniel. Daniel never chose a side unlike the rest of the Fallen. He had the freedom to do what ever he wanted, go anywhere he wanted. Cameron on the other hand was under Lucifer's thumb.

"She is young Danny Boy. She is just trying to live alittle. You should try it sometime," Cameron smirked.

"Now is the worst possible moment for jokes! She could be in serious danger! Come on let's go!" With that they flew into the direction of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron's skin tingled as he drew near to the surge of energy. His wings nearly quivered in the wake of its presence. Every cell in his body told him to fly in the opposite direction, but he knew in his heart that Lucinda was close and he wasn't about to leave her to defend herself. It seemed she loved and lived for danger but had no idea how to protect herself from it.

Soon the trees grew too thick to fly overheard. Cam called out to Daniel, telling him to take left. Cameron would go right. Cam planted his feet and marched deep into the darkness. Inside the woods, it seemed far more darker than it was overhead. Cam had no idea how anyone could see, especially Luce. His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of cracking twigs, Cameron heard a whooshing noise. Like, something was traveling at a very fast pace. Cameron took to the tree canopy. If an enemy was close, he wanted the clear advantage.

He overheard shouting in the distance however he was too far away to make out the context of the argument.

He jumped from branch to branch slowly towards the direction of the voices.

He was very thankful that he was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans so he blend into the darkness.

He was in his element and confident if there was going to be a fight he would win. As he grew nearer to the men in the forest, the adrenaline began to pump in his blood. He body sensed there was going to be a fight.

He crouched on a low branch about 100 yards behind them ready to pouch like a tiger coming in for the kill.

"He should be back with her any minute." The leader of this group of outcasts called out to his goons.

Then Lucinda slammed into him. At first Cameron thought it was on purpose, then he realized she was just as clueless as ever.

She struggled and fought them bravely. Then the man grabbed her by the neck.

Cameron growled running up behind the trio. Ready to dismount their heads from their bodies.

He was nearly 10 feet from them before he felt that same surge of energy as before. This time is was much more fierce. The earth felt the same rage that flowed through his veins. The soil under his feet shook and quaked.

Lucinda fell to the ground and Cameron's instinct was to abandon the fight and catch her before her head hit the dirt. But before he could get a chance to move. Vines jutted forth from their roots and tangled themselves around the feet of the three dirty angels. Cameron had never seen anything like this. He couldn't do anything but stare in amazement as the vines lifted the horrible creatures into the air.

In fact he was so mesmerized, he didn't notice that a women with a dark cloak had emerged from the darkness and came to Lucinda's side.

"Sweet Lucinda, are you alright?" The cloaked woman called out to her in the sweetest softest tone in a way that almost sounded as if she was singing to her.

Cameron peeled his attention away from the chaos and the wounded men as the vines pulled at their arms and strangled them. They were making a vile guttural noise and foaming from their mouths.

"Who are you? Get away from her!" Cam yelled at the mysterious creature, perhaps she was the one that has ensnared these men, though he was perplexed at how she could have done it.

She pulled the cloak from her head. She was facing away from him. All he could see was a wild mess of red curls that almost shimmered against the darkness.

Cameron felt a tug in his chest as the sight of those fiery curls ignited something within him. A pain that had long since been buried. A memory of a long lost love. Lilith. No it couldn't be. His heartbeat quickened at the thought of her.

Slowly the woman turned around. He soon realized this woman was not his Lilith. No she was far more beautiful and entrancing as much as it pained him to admit it.

Her eyes glowed in the dark. They seemed almost feline in color, gorgeous green and yellow. She had a full lushness in her lips. Her skin was slightly tan and absent of freckles unlike Lilith. She looked unlike any creature he had ever seen, and Cam was very intrigued by her origin.

Her eyes narrowed slightly when she realized he was not going to speak but continue to openly gawk at her.

"Listen here you git, had I not stepped in she could have been seriously injured or worse. Don't give me any of that nonsense. I came to her aid while you stupidly stared at those men who are clearly no longer a threat," she pointed in the direction of the vines. He looked over and realized that the men were now completely wrapped in them, their dirty feathers littered the ground.

Cameron laughed and gave the woman his famously handsome smirk.

Unfortunately for him she wasn't falling for his usual mesmerizing charm, instead she was frowning. Cameron heard the distant flap of wings and knew his brother was close. He sighed knowing this was going to be a hard one to explain. He looked into the air just for a moment to see if he was approaching. He turned to look down at the woman but saw that she had disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since the unfortunate events in the woods. It had been three days since Daniel had made any contact with her. It had been three days since some of the members arrived on campus. The only two missing key members where Cameron and Daniel. Not catching a glimpse of Cameron in three days seemed more of a blessing than a curse to Luce. In fact she was down right glad to be rid of him. He knew she only had feelings for Daniel, however he always looked at her with a fierceness in his eyes. Lucinda could not bear the weight of his glances. But the absence of Daniel tore through her heart and left her with an aching feeling in her chest. She knew he was furious with her and couldn't imagine the pain he went through. She longed for a mere few minutes with him just to explain herself, but she knew he wasn't going to understand. He tried desperately to control her to keep her safe. However, the more he constrained her the more she wanted to be free. She needed answers. All of these thoughts raced through her head she didn't noticed the conversation going on around her.

"Hello... Earth to Luce..." Shelby waves her hand in front of Lucinda's face.

"Hmm... I'm sorry what did I miss.." The dark haired girl looked back at her and replied.

"Well while you were stuck daydreaming in DanielLand, Arianne and I were talking about all the pranks we could play on Molly. Personally, I was thinking about putting a snake in her shower, but Arriane recommended hiding rocks in her pillow case."

Luce chuckled. As much as she missed Daniel it was great that she had such amazing friends to keep her company. "Molly's favorite thing in the world is her hair. I think we should replace her shampoo with Nair."

"Luce you are an evil genius!" A familiar male voice called from behind her.

Her eyes narrowed and she let out a sigh. He was the last person she wanted to see. "What do you want Cam? I'm too busy plotting Molly's demise. Please feel free to bother somebody else."

"Well someone's grumpy this morning. I guess I will cut straight to the chase." He flipped his hair and leaned in close to her. She tried her hardest to limit her display of revulsion.

"Daniel and I have decided to put a break in our treaty. On the condition that you have to spend one day with each of us. Then you choose which of us you want to be with."

Luce sighed, "Well I can make it easy for you. I chose him, I will always choose him."

Cam laughed, "Oh really, he already told me about your little kiss with that little friend of yours. I'm sure after spending some time with me you will change your mind. Maybe I might get alittle kiss of my own." He turned and glanced down at her. The sunlight shimmered in his brown hair. He had a childlike gleam in his eye that almost begged for her approval. When he looked at her, he seemed to look straight through her. As much as she hated him, she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. At that thought she started blushing, and she thought of what he said. Could it be true? Did Daniel know about her kiss with Miles? Oh she was mortified.

Luckily Ariane came to the rescue, "Cam, Luce isn't going anywhere with you. Don't you remember what happened last time? It's my job to protect her and you aren't going anywhere near her."

Luce felt a swirl of pride for Ariane. She was very grateful to have her friend here with her. It was so nice to feel safe, and that someone was on her side. But Cam looked very angry and his eyes narrowed. This fist clinched slightly.

"Ariane you know you can not interfere with the treaty. This is between Daniel and I. Furthermore, I would never hurt Luce. These past few weeks I have done nothing but slay her demons. Night and day I have thought of nothing but her safety. I only want to help her and give her something that he can't. She needs answers. She needs the freedom to find her true identity."

Ariane was getting really upset she was trying really hard to prevent her wings from coming out knowing that their might be humans near by. The two angels were standing mere feet from each other ready to go at it.

However, something that came said stood out to her. For once she agreed with him, she needed answers. More than anything in the world she wanted to know her true identity. Even if it was going to be difficult, she was tired of feeling afraid all of the time. She was tired of feeling confused. Cameron offered to provide her release from that. She would do anything to know the truth even if that meant spending sometime with him.

"Ok, fine. I will go with you. Just promise not to be weird this time." She begrudgingly stated. Everyone but Cam looked at her with shock.

Instead he smirked, "I promise to only be a gentleman with you. On my honor, I will protect you while you are in my presence."

She took his extended hand and followed him towards the direction of the woods. Maybe she was crazy for trusting him, but he was right she needed something that Daniel wasn't going to give her. The Truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Cam turned to her and smirked. His face oozing with arrogance. If Luce could slap him hard enough for it to hurt she would in a heartbeat. She hated the position that she was in. But she needed the truth. She was exhausted of those silent looks that the Fallen gave each other. She felt like an inside joke, everyone knew the punchline to except for herself. It was cruel that everyone knew their love story, except for Luce and it should have been her story to tell. She needed to find the missing pieces and unravel her history, or else she could never really live in the present. She felt like half of her identity had been stolen from her, damned by this curse. So she braved these woods with the only person in the world she couldn't stand. Cam. And he made her blood boil. Daniel said that he wasn't always like this. Once long ago, he was a kind gentle creature before this war. The war between heaven and hell. Some how Luce had gotten herself stuck in the damn thick of it too. She could be so stubborn and foolhardy. But she knew the moment she locked eyes with her tall beautiful blue eyed boy, she was never going back to before. He was her past, present, and future. Her everything. She was so pissed that she had probably ruined everything. She scared him senseless when she ran off into the woods. The same woods she couldn't seem to stay away from, and now she was holding hands with his brother. Days after kissing a man that was not her boyfriend. She felt horrible no wonder he hadn't said a world to her in days.

"He loves you, like crazy head over heals kind of love. He would follow you blindly anywhere even to the depths of hell. You're it for him Luce. He is never going love anyone else. Your his beginning and his end," Cam stirred her from her internal struggle and self loathing.

"Aren't you supposed to be convincing me to jump ship and fall into your arms" she jerked her hand from his and crossed her arms on his chest. Turning her head to hide her pain.

"I'm gonna cut the bullshit ok? I fucking love my brother. I would die for my brother. Every time he has to watch you die it kills me. I gotten my heart broken a long time ago and I can't even imagine what it must be like for him. I want to protect him and I want to protect you. We were friends along time ago, you and me, and I care about you too. I can't bare the thought if you die this time that you are not fucking coming back." Cameron stopped walking and turned to her, his eyes glistening.

"What do I do Cam? I don't want to die either. I don't want to leave him. I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anything in my entire life. I just hate that he keeps secrets from me. I feel like half of my identity has been stolen from me. Stolen by this curse. I just want to feel whole. I'm not trying to hurt him." Luce turned to the dark haired angel. The wind blew a strand of hair in his face and his beautiful blue eyes struck deep into her core.

"Come now dear one. Like I said we will protect you. As long as there is air in my lungs, I will fight and defend you. You're a member of our fucking family. You are one of us always. We aren't trying to lie or hurt you. We just don't want to lose you. None of us could bear it. Even ugly ass Molly would be upset if we lost you." His lips curled into a wicked grin at the last remark.

Luce smiled, "you're right about one thing Cam. Even if we can't break this curse, there is no fixing Molly's face. She is really ugly inside and out."

Cameron belly laughed at that. He smiled and his eyes sparkled and the corners crinkled as he flashed her a handsome smile. "Come on badass, there is someone I want you to meet. I think she can help us break the curse."

She took his hand. Feeling a bit more like friends and alittle less like enemies now. She liked when he took his walls down. Maybe underneath his mask he wasn't an asshole, he was actually kind of nice. Although she would never admit that out loud.

She followed the dark angel deeper into the depths of the foliage. She noticed that the trees grew taller, older and seemed wiser. She couldn't comprehend the hidden secrets that they have seen. The air seemed clearer and she noticed small beautiful purple flowers littered the forest floor. She had never taken the time to appreciate the forest like this before. The greenery was breathtaking. It seemed so alive and humming with energy.

They reached a tumbling section of vines. Cameron pulled it aside revealing something similar to The Secret Garden. It was so beautiful she thought she had tumbled into the pages of the book. Spanish moss hung from the willow trees. In the center there was a cobblestone path. Wildflowers sprouted from the brick crevices. Lilys, lilacs, roses any flower you could name covered the garden. It smelled glorious. The path lead to a small cottage with a thatch roof. It had small windows and vines covering the sides.

"The garden is so beautiful!" Luce turned to Cam. "Who lives there?" She pointed to the cottage.

"A witch of sorts." He smiled at her.

The girl's eyes were wide. She knew of angels and demons. However, she never guessed that witches existed, too. She clutched Cam's arm tightly in fear. He let out a small chuckle.

"If you wanted me to touch you, all you had to do was ask," he leaned down and purred in her ear. Oh great, the asshole was back. Just when she was starting to enjoy Cam's company. She quickly released him and gave him a slight smack on the shoulder.

"You know I don't think of you that way. Actually, I don't think about you at all," she teased him grinning wildly.

"Miss Lucinda Price, are you flirting with me?" He made a face of mocking surprise.

She blushed and marched towards the cottage, "Never." She yelled behind her with pure conviction.


End file.
